V2 Survival Round
by RinOrangeKagine
Summary: When Rin gets kicked out of a private school for gifted music students in England, she decides to follow her dream of being a Pop idol. But what of in order to make that happen she has to crossdress as a boy to audition for V2, a popular boy band. So about how long will be able to pose as a boy? And will she ever fulfill her dreams? Full Summary inside! Mikuo x Rin x Len x Miku
1. The First Mistake

Ah~ my second Vocaloid fanfic! Eee! I'm so excited! Anyway... so here's the full summary and story!

Full Summary:

When Rin gets kicked out of a private school for gifted music students in England, she decides to follow her dream of being a Pop idol. But what of in order to make that happen she has to crossdress as a boy to audition for V2, a popular boy band. Of course she brings her childhood friend along and meets some interesting people. And by 'meeting' of course I mean absoultly making a fool of yourself and by 'interesting people' I mean the one the only Len Kagamine-the most popular member of the famous boy band V2- and by 'absolutely making a fool of yourself in front of Len Kagamine' I mean accidently throwing up on him and a bunch of other embarrassing things also. So about how long will be able to pose as a boy? And will she ever fulfill her dreams?

Chapter 1- The 1st Mistake

(Rin's POV)

"That's just crazy! What exactly did I do in order to get kicked out of that school?" I said walking out of the prestigious school of musical arts.

~FLASHBACK~

"How dare you turn Beethoven's masterpiece into such, such RUBBISH?" said Judge no. 1 sternly.

"Well, if this is rubbish," I said rolling my eyes, "then Beethoven is like an old artifact."

"Miss Rin Kagine," Judge no.2 said in a sincere voice, "we've decided to fail you."

"Re-entry can only be given by audition next year," Judge no.3 said.

~End of flashback~

"EH? If my family learns about this, then I'm dead!" I yelled out of the school gates.

_Ah, I'm so dead… _

_Alright, Rin Kagine look on the bright side of this… this school wasn't the school of my choice! Oh! I've got an idea!_

I grabbed my phone and called the airport.

"I'd like the fastest plane to Japan please," I said.

-on the plane-

(Rin's POV)

After about 8 bottles of Orange Soda and 5 boring magazines later, I noticed the odd looks the other passengers were giving me.

"Does she not know of manners?" I heard someone whisper as I accidently spilt some of my 9th soda on me. _Opps!_

-Meanwhile in the VIP section of the plane-

(Len's POV)

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you so much!" the waitress said as she received her autographed CD from me- Len Kagamine – famous pop star idol from V2!

"Please love and support V2," I replied sweetly.

"Of course! I'm a HUGE fan! I will never stop loving you, Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" I could hear her say as she walked out of the room.

_Ugh, fans… they are so annoying!_

"Len, you said you were thirsty earlier here," Big Al, my personal assistant said as he handed me a drink.

I just gave him a death glare and took the drink. When Big Al moved, I was able to get a clear view of Piko, one of my band members.

_He pisses me off! How could he forget to do the spin off after the second verse? How could he be so… so…_

"I'm sorry, Len-kun, about messing up during the concert! I was really nervous! Will you forgive me?" Piko asked apologetically.

_That brat! Wanting me to forgive him!_

I threw my drink at Piko, but unfortunately another waitress came in at the exact same time. _What a coincidence, right? _She ended up getting soda splashed all over her. Luckily before she screamed, Big Al jumped up and cover her mouth and pushed her out. I looked back over at Piko, who was wiping his face off.

"What feel dirty? If so then do things right!" I scolded him. _Oh, look at his face he's getting angry how cute! Not!_ "Keep up with the choreography, you're so slow!"

Then I looked back at the rest of the band members, "All of you also! If you are only going to cause trouble, then get out now! Brats, you have nowhere else to go but this band!"

_This is annoying! I'm leaving!_

So, I left to go cool myself down with a short walk through the VIP sections.

-Later on-

'Please fasten your seatbelts, there is slight turbulence to the plane. We are going through a small storm' the radio said.

I tried to get comfortable, because my stomach was hurting.

"Len, are you alright?" Big Al asked seriously concerned.

_I must have been making a face._

"I'm fine, I'll just be right back!" I said as a ran to the bathroom. The VIP bathroom, of course!

-With Rin-

_Ah! What a nice dream! Uh, why is the plane shaking so much? Oh, no I don't feel so good!_

I tried my best not to feel queasy.

_I guess this is what I get for drinking a whole 12 pack of orange soda! It's not my fault that stupid colligate school doesn't let me drink my favorite soda!_

I ran to the bathroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked at the door. It read _OCCUPIED!_ _I just had to get in there before I throw up!_ I started to bang on the door. _Please, hurry up!_

_Ok… I'll give you 5 seconds. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Ugh! There has to be some other bathroom!_

I looked both ways. The only other one was the VIP bathroom. I sneaked over there and banged on the door. Someone got out but I couldn't tell who. I was too concentrated on not throwing up.

"I'll move out of your way then," that voice it sounds familiar.

But, before he could move… _oh, no…_

I puked all over him! I ran into the bathroom. I can't believe I did that!

(Len's POV)

I just came out of the bathroom when some blonde-haired punk came and barfed all over me!

_That punk! Who does he think he is?_

"Hey, you!" I banged the bathroom door.

A flight attendant suddenly happened to hear me and came, "Passenger back to your seat, please," she said as she looked down.

_Oh no! she'll think it's my puke! it's not! It's that bastard's!_

"Um are you alright?" she asked.

"No no no no no no! it wasn't me who did-" I said but she cut me off.

"Its ok! Okay! It's a turbulence. I will clean it up. Please get back to your seat," she said as she pushed me away and back to my seat.

_When I get my hands on that blonde-haired jerk!_

(Rin's POV)

_Ah! So glad I finished! Oh, I almost got my V2 t-shirt dirty. So close. Wait!_

I looked at the ground, there was no puke at all!

_What? I'm pretty sure on my way in I threw up on someone… was it all a part of my imagination?_

"Please get back to your seat," a flight attendant asked.

"Ah… ok!" I said.


	2. Mikuo Hatsune

I can't believe I got this many views so far! Anyway… so here is the second chapter!

Chapter 2 –

(Len's POV)

I'm walking out of the airport and we are mobbed by paparazzi. _Who revealed that we were going getting off the plane at this airport? Ok ,just smile and wave._

As the band and I get into the van, I stop my assistant.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"What?" Big Al asked completely confused.

"Well, aren't you going to get out?"

"Um, why?"

"You have to go catch that jerk!"

"But I never saw his face. How will I know what he looks like?"

I smirked, "Simple. He has a pretty face like a girl, and he's wearing a V2 t-shirt. You have to catch him."

Big Al just stared at me confused.

"What are you doing? Get out of the car! NOW!" I yelled as I opened the door and pushed him out. He fell on the sidewalk floor.

I closed the door and told the driver to drive.

(Big Al's POV)

"Wait, a cute face with a V2 t-shirt? How do you expect me to do that I a crowd of V2 fangirls?" I yelled.

_Ahh… this is hopeless! How exactly do I get a taxi from here?_

(Rin's POV)

I'm walking out of the airport and it feels so nice to be back at Tokyo!

"Ahh~ It's obvious that a Japanese persone should live in Japan!" I yelled excitedly.

_Oh, but if I go home now, it's instant death. Maybe I should find Mikuo and ask him?_

I got my phone out and called but…

"Ah~! What is he doing that he can't even answer his own phone?" I yelled.

(Mikuo's POV)

_Ahh, I still cannot believe it!_

~Flashback~

"So, you are really giving me a chance to audition for V2?" I asked.

"This is your last chance, so don't be nervous and go for it, ok?" V2's team manager Luka Megurine said.

"I will do great this time, Thank you! Thank you!" I said.

~End of flashback~

"Hey, Mikuo! What are you so happy about?" a voice called out.

_Oh no, it's those jerks again!_

"Nothing," I said nervously to the four gang members behind me.

"Nothing, well give us $200 so we can be happy also!" a gang member said.

"I don't have that kind of money," I said as I handed them my wallet. It only had $56.

One of the gang members grabbed it, "Boss, it's true. He really doesn't have that kind of money!"

"Haven't I told you to keep your money ready for us? Or do you want to make that payment with a beating?" the boss gang member said holding up his fist ready to punch. I flinched.

"The ones that need to get beaten are you guys! So, how much do you guys want to get beaten?" _that voice! It's-_

"Rin," I said as I turned my head. I was right! She was standing there ready to fight.

"My wife, just because I wasn't here, were you were being bullied by these bastards?" She asked me.

"Bastards? Why you?" the boss said as he threw a punch at Rin, but she blocked it with her suitcase and threw him to the ground. The other members came running at her and she tripped one of them, who got knocked out as his head hit the ground. Then, did a backflip and knocked out one of the other members. The boss got up and the remaining member got into a fighting stance. They cornered her, each from opposite sides of her. They both threw a punch, Rin ducked, and the gang members got knocked out.

When the fight finished, Rin turned around and posed. _Since when did the princess become the hero, and the prince become the damsel in distress?_

"Rin!" I yelled as I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mikuo! Don't be so touched by this! Have you been well?" she asked.

"Ah, yes!" I told her, "But… why are you here, instead of being in England?"

"Oh… um… about that…"


	3. Music that I like

Thanks for all the views! I'm really thankful! And to answer a few of the reviewers questions:

Mikuo is not a current member of V2. This is the list of the current members.

Len

Akaito

Dell

Kiyoteru

Leon

Meito

Nagaito

Piko

4 of these members will graduate. And that's why Vocaloid Entertainment is hosting an audition for new members. Thus, Mikuo's audition.

Also, in this story, Len and the rest of the V2 are 25 years old. Mikuo is 23 years old. Rin is 22 years old. Luka and Gakupo are 42 years old. And the other main characters not mentioned yet are either 23 or 24.

Chapter 3 – Music that I like

(Rin's POV)

"Please Grandma!" Mikuo pleaded to his grandmother. We were now at his house and explaining the situation.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to keep it a secret that you failed the audition and got kicked out?" she asked.

"Yes, please let me stay here for a while," I said.

"Grandma, since mom and dad are away, there are empty rooms, Yes?" Mikuo asked.

"I'm begging you, Grandma!" I said making the cutest sad face I could make.

"Let me ask you one thing, what do you plan on doing from here? Rin Kagine, do you have a plan?" Grandma asked.

"From now on I will do the music that I like," I answered.

"So then the music you've been working on is not music?" she asked.

"What I've done until now is the music that my parents like. From now on, I will do the music that I want to do."

Grandma stared at me intensely.

"Okay"

"Really?" Mikuo and I said at the same time.

"That's what I'm saying," Grandma said.

Mikuo got up and hugged her, "Thank you Grandma!"

"Get up, you can stay on the second floor," Mikuo said.

"Thank you so much, Grandma!" I said lastly before going upstairs to unpack my things.

~After unpacking ~

I looked from side to side as I came down the stairs. _Where did Mikuo go?_

"He's in the kitchen, cooking," I heard Grandma yell from the living room.

As I entered the kitchen, I realized this would be a good chance to scare Mikuo. I crept real low and got my hands ready.

I kept walking slowly towards my target. _5 steps away._ Keep eyes on target._ 4 steps away._ Eyes on target. _3 steps away. 2. 1. Go!_

I quickly pulled Mikuo's shorts down.

"I see your underpants!" I yelled as Mikuo jumped of fight.

"Hey! Rin Kagine!" he said as he pulled up his shorts, "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Ah~ but it's fun! Why wouldn't I do it?" I said, now staring at the delicious cake Mikuo had made and was almost done decorating. I grabbed a bit of icing with my finger. "I'm going to do it my whole~ life!" I sang.

"Don't eat my cake! It's not done yet," Mikuo said defensively.

I got some more icing and put it one Mikuo's nose.

"What exactly's happening that my wife is now making a cake?" I asked.

"You don't need to know," was the answer he gave me. _Ugh! Stubbern!_

~Later that night~

"Really? Are you really going to audition for V2?" I asked curious as I laid in the top bunk.

"Well, they said they would tell me if I pass," Mikuo said as he laid in the bottom bunk.

"Of course you'll pass!" I said, "You practice every day."

"Well I want to pass, but, well… you know."

"Dreams will come true if you want them that badly," I said as I hung upside-down from the top bunk.

"Dreams will come true if you want them that badly," Mikuo repeated.

"Yes, if you do that of which you love to do, you'll pass. So, don't worry," I said.

"That's right! I won't let this chance pass me by!"

_That's it, Mikuo! Go for it!_

~At Vocaloid Entertainment~

(Len's POV)

"Do I really have to be there?" I asked. _I can't believe they want me to go! Ugh!_ "I still have to get used to time difference."

"Well, of course the leader, Kiyoteru, has to be there also," President Gakupo said.

"Yeah, just stay for a while. It won't take that long," Team Leader Luka said.

"As the most popular member of V2, it's your responsibility to do that much then leave," President Gakupo said.

"Just let me know what the results are," I said as I got up and left.

~Outside of Vocaloid Entertainment~

(Rin's POV)

_Wow, there's a large number of fans outside._

"I'm only coming up to here with you, Mikuo," I said, "you'll go in by yourself, got it?"

_Oh no, he looks extremely nervous! _"Alright! Alright! I'll go inside with you, so I'm asking you to get your act together, Mikuo Hatsune!" I begged.

"I don't think I can do it anymore. I think I'll give up on the audition," Mikuo said walking away.

I reached out and stopped him, "Hey. You can't just give up the audition!" I yelled.

"Hey, you two! Are you auditioning and trying to get rid of the V2 members?" one of the protesting fans said.

_Oh no! what do we do?_

"Of course not! We are… we're protesting with you guys! Protesting against the audition!" I said waving a pretend banner.

"You are going to be a distraction to the members practicing, so stop being so noisy," another said.

Then they all went back into the line. So, Mikuo and I ran into the building.


	4. ABCs

Chapter 4- ABCs: Auditions, Bathrooms, Clothing, and SECURITY!

(Mikuo's POV)

As Rin and I ran up the stairs to the audition room, Rin stopped me. "You can do it, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can do it. I know I can do great!" I said confidently. I stared to walk up to the door when she stopped me again.

"Ah, wait. Don't be nervous," she said grabbing my shoulders. "Mikuo just imagine the judges as me, and that we are just in the dance room practicing, okay?"

"Okay, got it!" I nodded.

"My wife, fighting!" she exclaimed doing our fighting pose.

"Fighting," I said doing it also. We hugged and then I went into the audition room.

When I entered the room, I noticed that there were six guys standing around either dancing or singing. I noticed two that I knew, Ted and Gumio, and walked over to them.

"Ah, Mikuo, you got the invitation also?" Gumio asked.

"Hello," I bowed.

"Mikuo is here. I should have known. Do your best," Gumio said.

"You too, do you best, Gumio," I bowed again.

"Mikuo, you'd do much better if you weren't so nervous," Ted said. _Could he tell that I was that nervous?_

"I let it go, girl, it's over," one guy with blonde was singing in what I think was English, _odd_.

"I think I've seen him before," Ted stated. "Do you recognize him, Gumio?"

"Like I care! What's up with that type of singing?" Gumio said.

"Who's that?" Ted said staring at a guy with black hair dancing with headphones on. "Isn't that Rei Kasane from Crypton?"

"What? Why would he come to another company's audition?" Gumio said.

I guess a song ended or he noticed we were talking about him or something, because he turned and gave us a glare. _Rin, where are you?_

(Rin's POV)

_Ugh! Why did I eat so much food for lunch? My stomach hurts so much!_

At that moment I saw 3 members of V2. I ran up to them said, "Hello."

"Um… hi," they said in response and then started to walk away. I stopped them again.

"Wait," I said. "You see, I really like V2-" _Ohno! My stomach hurts so much!_

"Are you ok?" Leon asked with a little concern.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. Oh, a lot of people say I look like you Leon!" I said.

"Who says so?" he said a little curious.

"Oh, well one of the female students in my last class, asked if I was you and wanted an autograph," I said.

He just nodded in response.

"You two actually do look somewhat alike," Kiyoteru said. "I would even believe it if you two said you were siblings!"

"Who would even believe that? Well, if you have a piece of paper we'll sign it for you," Meito said.

"Paper?" I asked, the pain from my stomach worsening. "Ah, but I'm in a hurry. I have to do some business. Can't you all wait?"

They all showed a look of confusion.

"You must wait!" I said, then ran past them to the bathroom.

~Restroom break~

As I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed they had already left. _Aww, they didn't wait. I guess their schedules are busy._

I started to walk around when I saw… Uncle. _Oh,no! I have to hide quick!_ I ran into the nearest bathroom and into the stall. I then noticed… I wasn't in the girls bathroom. _Opps!_

I got on the toilet seat and looked over the stall wall. _Oh, it's Mikuo. This guy! He got so nervous so he came to the bathroom! I got an idea to change his mood! Hehehe!_

I got off the toilet, opened the stall, crept down, and started to creep towards him.

"I see your underwear!" I said as I pulled down his pants. He turned around and I got my phone out. "I got it all on camera."

_Wait, that isn't Mikuo!_ "That's not him," I said unknowingly.

The guy picked me up by the collar, "What do you think you are doing? You perverted jerk! Wait… I've seen you somewhere."

_He's seen me? Where? I've never seen this guy before in my life!_

"You're the one from the airplane! It's good that you're here. Big Al! Big Al, call security!" He yelled.

_Airplane? Security? Oh my gawd, don't tell me this is the guy I threw up on! Oh no!_

"Did you call me?" the guy that walked in said.

"Big Al, hurry up and go to" the guy that I threw up on said.

The so called 'Big Al' looked at the guy that I pantsed and yelled, "Oh, I'll go to another bathroom!" before running back out of the restroom covering his eyes.

"Big Al, Big Al!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to keep guard. Continue with what you were doing before," Big Al whispered from the doorway.

Then the guy realized that his pants were still down._ Oh no! Big Al was think we were doing that? Uh, I gotta get out of here!_

I yelled, "I'm sorry!" and ran out as fast as I could.

(Len's POV)

I ran out after that guy after pulling up my pants.

"Where did that guy go?" I yelled at Big Al.

"Huh?"

"That guy took a picture of me on his phone! Where did he go?"

"That way," Big Al said pointing towards the stairs.

"Aish!" I yelled as I ran off after that guy.


	5. Can Embarrassment be Contiguous?

Sorry for the lack of update! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Okay… so, here's the chase scene! Enjoy! Remember: Len is chasing Rin after claiming she took a video of him, but Len think Rin is a boy. Also, Rin happened to throw up on Len unknowingly on the airplane.

Chapter 5 – Can Embarrassment be Contiguous?

(Len's POV)

Aish! I kept on chasing after that guy up stairs, through hallways, and back down stairs. But I won't let this guy just leave without him deleting that photo! I saw him round a corner, so I went in the other direction to catch him by surprise.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" I yelled as I walked up to him. He was peeking by the corner, so he freaked out when he saw me behind him and ran away… _again!_

"Hey, if you were me, would you stop? Ahh!" he screamed running away.

_Dang! That boy screams like a girl!_

I ran after him as he entered the stairs probably for the sixth time. _How many times is he going to lead us to the stairs? _

We ran past the front gates and past the fan club. (a few fan girls were running after us. _What my luck!)_

We ended up turning different streets. I ended up losing both the fan girls (Yay!) and the boy who took that video! Shot! So, I stopped running and took a breather. Next thing I knew, I heard someone running towards me and then they ran into me.

I turned and gave the person a death glare, but the person was that guy.

"You jerk, give me that phone right now," I said still out of breath.

"I never videotaped it! It was just a joke!" he said and ran off, bumping into someone. He looked up, so I did also. I noticed that his phone went flying in the air. I caught it before he could. He ran off yelling, "I didn't do it! I never took the picture!"

_Aish! Now that I have his phone, what kind of pictures did he take?_

I turned on the phone, but-

"Aish! Why did you put a password on this thing?" I yelled.

(Rin's POV)

_Ah! My phone! why did he have to wear the same clothes as Mikuo?_

~Meanwhile at the auditions~

(Mikuo's POV)

"There's nothing to being afraid about! You've done this many times before," Team Leader Luka said as I got on the stage. The music started and I froze.

_Ah~ it's my turn but I'm so freaking nervous! How can I be better that Gumio or Ted, whose performances were so outstanding! Oh, I don't feel so well._

"Enough, stop! Stop!" Team Leader Luka said stopping the music. "Mikuo, I told you to not be nervous! Now this is your last try. Start over," she said as the music started again.

_Oh no, I don't feel well!_

~At the Hatsune household~

(Rin's POV)

"Where is he? He's supposed to be here by now!" I yelled completely annoyed.

After that guy took my phone, I ran to the house and waited for Mikuo with Grandma. I was starting to get nervous that maybe he didn't get in. _Oh, I hope he gets in!_

"You should sit down or at least stay still. You are making me dizzy," Grandma said. "He'll be here, when he'll be here."

I sat down on the couch opposite from Grandma. Waiting for Mikuo-

"I'm home!"

"Mikuo!" I yelled as I ran up to him. "Did you make it? Did you? You made it right? Mikuo, tell me already. Did you make it or not?"

He just pushed me off of him and walked off the kitchen.

_That attitude… don't tell me! He didn't make it! _

(Mikuo's POV)

I decided to make a leek sandwich to cheer me up. I went into the fridge and got my ingredients to my famous sandwich.

_How embarrassing! I completely messed up my chance of a lifetime!_

~Flashback~

The music was going and I could hear myself singing the lyrics in my head, but my mouth just wouldn't open. _What's wrong with me? _I could see Uncle Gakupo making hand signs that were obvious that he wanted me to open my mouth.

So, I did, but lyrics didn't come out. Instead, I ended up throwing up all over the stage.

~End of flashback~

I was still chopping vegetables, when I noticed Grandma and Rin watching me from behind the door.

"It looks like he didn't make it," Grandma said.

"Hey, it's better this way! I wouldn't even want to be a part of that V2! The guys in that group are all jerks!" I said remembering the incident with that Len guy.

_What is she trying to do? Is she trying to make me feel better or worse?_

"I mean like seriously? All they do is dance, lip sync, and look pretty!" Rin said.

"Yes, but Len-kun is very good looking right?" Grandma said.

"Good looking?" Rin asked confused.

"Well he is handsome. He knows how to dance and sing. He also has good manners." Grandma said.

"Good manners?" Rin yelled. "That guy has terrible manners, Grandma! Why would you say something like that?"

I sneaked a look at her. Her face was pink. _Was she blushing? What happened at the studio when I was gone that she's acting like this?_

(Len's POV)

I've been trying to solve this password crisis for over 2 hours. TWO FUCKIN HOURS!

"Aish!" I threw the phone to the couch, "this password is so hard to crack!"

"Ah! You're here! I'd like for you to meet the newbies," Luka said walking in with the new recruits.

I then noticed 4 guys walk into my room. The first had blue hair. The second had short pink hair like Luka's. The third had black and gold hair. Lastly the fourth had green hair. _What the hell? What's up with these guy's hair?_

"These were the ones that got picked from the audition," Luka said.

I just walked out. _These are the guys the studio wants to replace me with?_


	6. More Auditions?

Sorry guys! I've been really busy, but I'm trying my best to work on this series! Now, I sorta changed the ending to the last chapter it'd be best to check that out and then read this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and views!

This chapter has a little Rin x Mikuo, but trust me there will be more Rin x Len stuff.

Chapter 6 – More Auditions?

(Luka's POV)

Manager Gakupo and I were having a very _nice _conversation about the newbies. I personally think they won't be ready for the debut time limit and we should let V2 continue for a year without new members, but Gakupo insists that the new recruits will be finished by then.

"Manager Gakupo! We have a HUGE problem!" Big Al yelled as he and Sweet Ann ran in.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Someone recorded and uploaded the auditions to the internet!" Sweet Ann said opening a laptop and showing us the page.

"Who uploaded this?" I asked.

"I don't know! They uploaded them under an unkown username, and then said that the newbies couldn't sing!" Big Al said.

"Well they certainly don't compare to MY vocals" Sweet Ann said before Big Al tried to cover her mouth to shut her up.

"Things are much worse though! People are saying that we were bribed or something!" Big Al said. "What should we do, Team Manager Luka?"

"We'll figure things out," Gakupo said calmly. "You can leave now."

Big Al and Sweet Ann left arguing about something. I swear those two like each other! They just won't admit it!

"Gakupo! How can you be so calm about this?" I asked seriously confused.

"Luka, please set up a press conference for me," he said.

"A press conference? Ok, I'll do it if you tell me what the announcement is," I said.

"No, I'll do it. I can't hide behind you forever, right?" he said.

_He must be up to something, if he is not willing to tell me._

(Rin's POV)

I walked into Grandmother's room after checking the whole house and not finding Mikuo. "Um, Grandmother?"

"Mikuo, is that you?" she responded.

"Ah, no. It's me, Rin. I looked all over the house I can't find Mikuo anywhere!"

"Check the front yard," she said still half asleep.

I ran out to the front door. _It's so cold out here!_

"MIKUO! HATSUNE MIKUO! MIKUO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"Shut up! You'll wake up the neighbors!"

Where did that come from? I walked over to the trash can. _No way! He wouldn't be in here would he? _

I opened the lid, and Mikuo was there sitting on top of my old orange peels. "Hey, Mikuo! What are you doing in there?"

"You don't know how I got that opportunity, and then I just go and screw it up! I really am trash, so I should belong here with the trash!" he said.

"Hey, just hurry up and get out!" I yelled.

He didn't budge.

"Fine! Stay there then!" I said as I slammed the lid on the garbage can and ran inside.

~The next morning~

(Mikuo's POV)

I woke up this morning to the sound of some odd man yelling at me to get out of the garbage. He told me to go inside and take a shower because I stink. So I walked inside, Grandma was on the couch and I'm guessing Rin was still asleep.

"You need to take a shower, Mikuo." Grandma said.

"Oh, I smell that bad? Oh, ok… I'll go" I said.

(Rin's POV)

"Ah~ Mikuo, did you sleep well?" I asked looking at his bunk bed. He wasn't there. Wait! He wasn't there! Oh yeah, I slept in the garbage last night. But, wasn't today garbage day? Uh oh! I better go and grab him before he ends up gone!

I ran outside, but the trash was empty. Oh no, Grandma's going to kill me! I went back inside and put on my headphones.

Maybe music and a shower will help me think things out. So I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. I started to change out of my clothes and put a towel around me to get into the shower when I ran into something and fell.

(Mikuo's POV)

As I got out of the shower, I got pushed by something and fell. I think whatever I ran into fell ontop off me, but it was very light. I looked up and…

"Omigawd! Mikuo! I'm so sorry!"

"Rin? What are you-" I looked at her. She was only in a towel. I looked away. "Uh… um… you can g-go in n-now" I stuttered as I felt the heat in my face increase.

"Um… thanks" she said as she ran in and I walked out.

_What the hell? Was I stuttering? And what is this beating in my chest?_

(Rin's POV)

After the shower, I tried to forget all about the fact that Mikuo and I ran into each other in the bathroom. I changed and ran up to Mikuo.

"Mikuo, let's forget about what happened and go to the amusment park. Please?" I said with my cute face on.

"I don't want to go," he said, but I started to drag him down the stairs anyway. When we got to the living room, Grandma stopped us.

"Rin, isn't that your uncle Gakupo?" Grandma asked pointing towards the TV.

I looked and there we was the purple haired freak of the family. "That is him. I wonder what he's doing."

"He's probably saying who the winners are of the competition." Mikuo said.

"_To the fans that are upset about the V2 members graduating, I'd like to thank them and apologize as well. In regards to the new member auditions and to honor the love of the fans, Crypton Entertainment has decided to respect the public's opinion. Therefore, we are opening the V2 auditions once more." Gakupo said from the television._

"_But didn't Crypton Entertainment already chose four new members?" a reporter asked._

"_The new members will join the others in the 2__nd__ auditions, which will be judged by the fans directly. As the fans have said earlier, V2 belongs to the fans. V2 is open to anyone who has the dreams of becoming a singer. Auditions will be posted online. The fans will vote for the top 50. From there, Crypton will chose the top 8 with expert opinons. After that, we will have a live stream. The fans can then vote for their top 4 choices. To prove that V2 is not only done by visuals, but by musical talent we will have it be a blind audition." Gakupo continued._

"_Then what will happen to the new members chosen by the last audition?" a different reporter asked._

"_Those four… will enter a survival competition with the other four that the fans will have picked. Three month from now, we will host a showcase. The fans can then vote for the new members of V2. That way, the new V2 will surely be fanpicked." _


	7. YOU DID WHAT!

Chapter 7- You did what?!

(Gakupo's POV)

I just got done at the press conference. I was so nervous! I haven't had a press conference since _that incident._ So, I was walking into my office about to relax when Luka walks in. She looks so cute in that pink suit!

"What were you thinking of saying that?! What the heck is going on?! Why would you not tell me?!" Luka screamed at me. She looks so cute when she's mad.

"Team Leader Luka are you really that mad? I cant really take back what I said. I already said it at the press conference."

I heard her sigh. She be giving in. "Fine. If you think so, then I wont say anything and train them. But I have one condition. If those kids aren't good enough within 3 months then let Len and the others stay in V2 for another year."

"Hmm. Ok, when the time comes Team Leader Luka can do what she wants." I say just as the door opened and three of the V2 juniors walked in.

"What do you mean by this survival round thing? Are you guys playing us?" Ted yells.

"It's been seven years! Seven years that we've been waiting for this for this opportunity! Do you want us to be eliminated too?!" Gumio complains.

"Were we not already chosen because of our skill?! It was you that personally chose us, and now you want to put us in another audition round?" Luki states.

"You cannot do this! Cancel the audition!" Ted says.

Luka smirks, "You all really don't have the confidence, huh? Like you guy's said, you got picked in a fair way. What's the problem? All you have to do is win this round with your talents again. If you don't have the confidence to go on, then quit right now. No one will stop you."

~Survival Round~

-at the Hatsune household-

(Mikuo's POV)

"Answer me, Mikuo~!" Rin has been bugging me ever since that broadcast showed on television with her uncle in it. "Mikuo~!" Rin was hanging onto my arm while I was cooking dinner. Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to bother a person while they are cooking?

"What do you want Rin?" I said pulling her off of me and continued to stir the noodles.

"Have you really quit joining V2?"

"Go away. You question is annoying!"

"Hey, Mikuo! Did you really give up?" Rin said.

I just didn't answer her.

"Fine, I guess it's okay then!" Rin said happily.

This isn't good. "Fine? What's okay?"

"I already sent in your application for the new audition!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

~Survival Round~

We were now in my room looking at Rin's laptop. Somehow, she got some secret footage of me dancing in my room. And she edited it and uploaded it for the audition.

"It's good isn't it? See, if you don't get too nervous, you're really good!" Rin said cheering me on. "You'll do great this time!"

"How would you know?" I mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry! It's a blind audition! You don't have to look at the judges."

"Right! I'll do good this time! I wont screw up like last time!" I said excitedly.

"Right! And I'll do good also," Rin said with a smirk on her face.

"Do good in what?" I ask Rin.

"You didn't see it yet?" Rin said as she changed the screen. There was a video of Rin dancing to her remix of Beethoven.

"Rin! Why'd you upload this?! V2 is a boy group!" I question her.

She laughs, "I know! But, who said I was auditioning for V2? I want to show CEO that I have skill. I'll reach the top for sure!"

"But you'll get eliminated automatically!"

"Why don't you read some of the comments on my wall?"

I looks she already had at least 200 comments all saying "youre the best!" or "Youre so cool~!"

"That's not something to brag about! You look like a boy after all!" I reason.

Rin frowns. I think I upset her.

"But will we even make it? There are so many contestants!" I reason.

"Look! Our views are already going up!" Rin says pointing to the screen. My video had 1,204 views and Rin's had over 2,547 views.

Maybe Rin might just be able to pull this off.


	8. Blind Auditions

Note: School is starting again, and I'll be taking 5 AP classes. Meaning… I might not be able to upload as often. Please forgive me… I'll try and set up an upload calendar or something to help me upload at a decent time. Thank you for understanding! X3

This chapter is a little blan, but that's probably because you cant really write up music scenes… o.o

* * *

~V2 Survival Round~

Chapter 8: Blind Auditions

* * *

(Normal POV)

A week had gone by since the online auditions started, and that only meant that the blind auditions were to be held.

Team Leader Luka was bringing the list of contestants to Manager Gakupo in his office.

"You told me to give you this," Luka stated as she handed the folder to Gakupo.

"Today is the 1st round test, right?" Gakupo asked.

"yes, It'll start in an hour" Luka said as she looked at her watch.

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

Outside the office, the contestants were arriving. Fifty boys were to compete in events held by professionals to test their skills of singing and dancing.

"Here, drink this," a certain blonde handing an energy drink to a certain tealette as they entered the building.

"It's ok, I don't need it. You'll be there with me," the tealette said as he handed the drink back to the blonde.

"That's right, all you have to do is keep your eyes on me, just like we practiced. Got it?" the blonde said grabbing the tealette's hand.

"Let's go!" they said together as they got on to the stage with the other 48 contestants.

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

"From now on, the 50 contestants will sing the same song, and make a decision by listening to all of you, one by one. 25 will be selected, and 25 will be eliminated. All of you, until I say to stop, you must keep singing. Do you understand?" Sweet Ann announced to the crowd of contestants on stange.

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Then, the song you all will be singing is this," she said as a piano started to play.

Everyone started to listen to hear what song that might be.

The blonde and tealette held hands and sang to their hearts content.

Sooner or later, 25 were eliminated. The blonde and tealette started to jump up and down in circles.

"To the contestants that made it through the first round, please stay on stage. In 5 minutes, dance auditions will start," Sweet Ann announced.

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

"The first round ended" Luka said to Gakupo, who looked at his watch.

"Will you be watching the next round?" Luka asked.

"No, I will go, when the top 8 are selected," Gakupo said.

"Fine, then I'll go check the auditions," Luka said as she walked out the door. "Please be on time."

_It would be great, if someone could appear and give a new fresh air to V2._

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

"Ah~ for visual, you, my wife, are the best!" a blonde said to a tealette while waiting for the next round.

"Rin! Shut up!" Mikuo said hitting his friend on the head.

"Ah, ok…"

"Then, from now on, the dance auditions will start. You will have 3 minutes. Music start," a man announced.

A popin' rockin' song came though the speakers, and everyone started to move.

A blonde and tealette had decided to dance together doing a routine that they had prepared beforehand.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"I will now announce the best dancers. There are 8 candidates."

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

Crowds of fans were let into the arena for the final audition test.

The blind audition.

"It seemed like you drew people's attention, Manager Kamui," Len said to Gakupo as he sat down next to him in the front row.

"It seems like that, but it's not bad.. aren't you curious what the performance may be like?" Gakupo commented.

"I am curious to see what kind of talent will perform today."

"You will fight back, eh? Well, that's not bad."

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

The stage manager came into a room with 8 boys waiting and practicing.

"We will be starting soon. Please follow me to the stage."

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

A white sheet feel over the stage to cover the identities of the candidates. A spotlight will be placed behind them to show the crowd just a silhouette of the person on stage.

A man walked onto the stage, mic in hand and announced, "As of now, the candidates are ready. The blind audition will start now."

Fans started to scream.

"first, this is contestant number 1," the man said as he walked off the stage.

A spotlight appeared on a boy doing a dance routine to the song "Party Rock Anthem".

Contestant number two rocked out on his guitar playing an original song he wrote.

Number three sang the song "I Need A Girl"

Number four sang an original song.

Contestant number five did a dance routine to a remix song.

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

"Mikuo!" Rin yell/whispered from backstage.

The tealette turned around to see his best friend.

"Think about how much you want this. This is just one step toward your dream. You can do it!" she told him as he walked on stage.

"Contestant number 6" the announcer said as he walked up.

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

Number 7 played a song made famous by Beethoven, but then started to Rap…?

"Hip-Hop Beethoven… it's listenable," Gakupo commented while listening.

…

Number 8 did a dance to an original song.

* * *

~Survival Round~

* * *

"We will now be announcing the results of V2 Junior."

The crowd cheered.

"The results are… Second, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh!"

"Let us see! Let us see!" the crowd sang.

The judges gave each other a look as if to ask each other 'should we reveal them?'

"Now, the V2 Junior candidates will be revealed."

"Number 2, Shion Kaitio!" A blue-haired boy stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Number 5, Akita Nero!" A blonde boy came out from behind the curtain.

"Number 6, Hatsune Mikuo!" the tealette came out shyly from behind the curtain.

"Last but not least! Today's most voted contestant! Number 7!"

A blonde came out from behind the curtain covering their face with a hat.

"Kagine Rin!"

The blonde removed the hat and posed.

Manager Gakupo seemed speechless at this contestant.

"That jerk…" Len mumbled under his breath.


End file.
